Paulie Gualtieri
Paulie Gualtieri was a troubled street kid from the age of nine often serving time in and out of Prison the only person who ever really defended Paulie was his mother Nucci and Paulie returned this kind loyalty with fierce protectiveness of his mother Paulie also did a brief stint in the army but was discharged for psychiatric reasons through his career in the mob Paulie became close friends with Johnny Boy Soprano forming a close bond with Johnny,s son Tony to the point Tony wished Paulie was his father many years later when Tony got his own crew Pauie became a valued member of it Paulie also acted as something of a mentor to Tony,s nephew Christopher Moltisanti Comforting Christopher when he felt he lacked purpose when it was believed their old friend Big Pussy Bophenseiro was an informant Tony ordered Paulie to investigate however Paulie,s method of doing this by taking Pussy to a bath house scared him into hiding Paulie went onto assist Christopher in the whacking of Mikey Palmice When suspicions regarding Pussy were confirmed Paulie accompanied Tony and Silvio Dante on a boat ride so they could kill their old friend Once Christopher became a made man Paulie started to bully him subjecting him to random wire strip searches and turning up at his house with Patsy Parisi and smelling the panties of Christopher,s girlfriend Adrianna La Cerva Christopher complained about this to Tony Who informed Paulie he had to apologise Paulie angrily confronted Christopher making it clear he knew of his womanizing ways and if Christopher ever involved Tony in business between the two of them if would end badly for Christopher later Paulie and Christopher were sent to collect money from Valery a Russian mobster in debt to Silvio Paulie was quick to complicate things by instigating an unnecessary fight with Valery when stranded out in the snow Paulie shot Valery in the head but was unable to find a body a heated exchange led Christopher to point a gun at Paulie threatening to kill him as he,d previously heard Paulie on the phone to Tony trying to blame the fiasco on him the following night they were rescued by Tony and Bobby Bacala Paulie fabricated a version of events blaming Valery for instigating a fight that was backed up by Christopher Tony made it clear Valery was Paulie,s problem and their relationship continued to be strained for a long time Tony ruling against Paulie in a sit down with Ralph Cifaretto when paulie needed money for Nucci,s deposit on the retirement home certainly didn,t help either after Paulie was arrested for gun possession Tony only spoke to him through middlemen making Paulie feel isolated as a result he began coseying up to new York underboss Johnny Sack hoping to earn a place with the lupertazzi crime family after hearing a joke Ralph had told at the expense of John,s wife Ginny from his nephew Little Paulie Paulie immediately told John almost resulting in Ralph,s death upon realising John had been playing him and the lupertazzi,s boss Carmine Lupertazzi had never heard of him Paulie rededicated himself to Tony and the dimeo crime family Paulie learned Minn Matrone one of the women Nucci had trouble with kept all the cash in her home so he broke into steal it but Minn Caught him in the act after failing to talk his way out of it Paulie suffocated her with a pillow and gave most of the money to Tony to regain his confidence. Paulie learned his dying nun aunt was actually his biological mother so he felt betrayed and furiously disowned Nucci Upon hearing Helen Barone begging Tony not to harm her son Paulie was emotionally affected by her love for her child and decided to extort Jason Barone into paying the sum of costs for Nucci,s retirement home after being tested for prostate cancer Paulie had a rare moment of remorse visiting green grove where he and Nucci shared a silent reconciliation Paulie and Tony went to Miami to lay low as the FBi began investigating the old murder case of Willie Overrall the first person Tony Killed during the trip Tony questioned Paulie over Ralph,s joke and grew somewhat suspicious of his willingnless to divulge information to outsiders after Larry Barese pinned the murder on Jackie Aprile Tony took Paulie on a boat ride to celebrate with Tony seriously contemplate killing his old friend trying to get him to admit he told John about the Joke paulie didn,t Tony decided to spare Paulie and let the whole thing go when Paulie sent an overly expensive espresso machine to Tony,s wife Carmela to replace her broken one after Christopher threw little paulie out of a window Paulie tore up Christopher,s lawn leaving his wife Kelly shaken though Paulie and Chris reconciled soon after Paulie was left surprisingly greif stricken when Christopher died wishing he,s been nicer to him in life Paulie hesitantly agreed with Tony,s request to take control of the Aprile crew Category:The Sopranos villains Category:Mobster Category:Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Protective Category:Spies Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Protagonist Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Bigots Category:TV Show Villains